Millions of individuals around the world play golf on a regular basis. The sport of golf has existed for centuries and is steeped in tradition. As is known in the art, there are many facets to the game of golf. The game of golf can be divided into generally three segments of play. The first segment consists of the initial shot on a hole, which is traditionally referred to as a tee shot. This segment usually involves the use of a specialized golf club known as a driver. The next segment of a golf game can be generally categorized as fairway play. This segment is executed utilizing numerous different types of clubs that are all within the general category of golf clubs known as irons. The last segment of play involves the play on the golf course green. Players will utilize a specialized golf club known as a putter on this portion of the golf course.
Typically, players will execute more shots per round of golf on the golf course green than any of the other two aforementioned segments. During the course of play on the green, in accordance with the rules of the game, a player will be required to mark the position of their golf ball on the green while the other player(s) execute their turn of play. Typically this is achieved by utilizing a coin or a disc that meets the size requirements of the regulations of the game. This coin or disc is often kept in the player's golf bag or in their pocket. The player typically bends down and places the ball-mark adjacent to their golf ball and subsequently removes the golf ball from the green. For many players that have medical conditions such as injured knees or back pain, this task can be quite burdensome and ultimately result in the player retiring from the game or playing the game with less frequency.
Another step in the execution of play on the golf course green is retrieving the golf ball once it has been putted into the golf cup. Golf course greens have a hole that is typically 4.25 inches in diameter and about 4 inches in depth. To complete each hole during the game, once the player has positioned the golf ball on the golf course green, the player must advance the golf ball utilizing a golf putter until it is deposited into the golf cup. Once the golf ball has been advanced into the golf cup the player is required to retrieve the golf ball. This maneuver again typically requires the player to bend so as to reach the golf ball within the golf cup. This again can cause pain or trauma to those players that are older or have medical conditions.
Accordingly, there is a need for a golf putter that has releasably secured thereto a golf ball-mark that can be positioned adjacent to the golf ball on the golf course green wherein the player can remain in an upright position. Furthermore, it is desirable to have the golf putter to further be capable of retrieving the golf ball from the golf cup once the hole has been completed.